


A Tangled Sex Story

by KalexandraDanvers



Series: Sex Stories [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, G!P, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Nipple Play, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Taboo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl Rapunzel, even though she has no clue why, has been absolutely (and obviously) obsessed with her Mothers tits. Something her Mother is very well aware of, and something she uses to her advantage to keep Rapunzel (and her healing powers) all to herself.
Relationships: Gothel/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Sex Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542886
Comments: 68
Kudos: 285





	A Tangled Sex Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).

> Notes before we start. Underage tag is there for a reason, (also minors legally can't consent so non-con is also tagged) there will be explicit sexual content involving a very young Rapunzel (as well as an older Rapunzel) if that bothers/upsets you or makes you uncomfortable I apologize and please don't read this fic. Also the story focuses on (pseudo) incest between a mom and daughter as well as sexual manipulation. 
> 
> To Greenhorse13, I know I said one of the GoT fics was coming out but inspiration hit for this one plus I didn't like the way I'd written the GoT one and scrapped it for now, I will still do it though. Also all your requests will be in this series. Anyway, you wanted it you got it mate. I hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys!

The first time Gothel noticed it was when Rapunzel was ten years old. She was definitely young to be taking an interest in those kind of things. Gothel, who at the time admittedly did wear (and still does) rather revealing clothing, began to notice Rapunzel constantly starting at her chest, ogling her tits and not even trying to hide it. This became more and more frequent, often times Rapunzel would zone out while staring at her mother's breasts, usually during a time when she needed to pay attention. Gothel didn't acknowledge this behaviour however, not right away at least.

At first she just let Rapunzel stare all she wanted without so much as mentioning it. Soon though that wasn't enough, and Gothel began wearing things to show off and highlight her rather large chest. Then she started wearing less clothes, eventually walking around the house in just an almost almost see through robe, panties and slippers. Rapunzel's staring got worse, and eventually it wasn't enough for her either, which was exactly what Gothel had wanted. 

One morning Gothel had woken up to find Rapunzel lifting her robe and peeking at her exposed chest. Rapunzel, not noticing her mother had woken up, extended her hand out towards her mothers beautiful breasts. Just as she was about to cop a feel Gothel cleared her throat, scaring the young girl. 

"Ah!" Startled, Rapunzel jumped backwards. "Mommy I...I'm sorry I-"

"Shh. It's okay sweetie." Gothel said soothingly. 

Rapunzel's face was burning crimson red, still she slowly re-approached her mother. "R-really?" 

Gothel smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm. Here, would you like to look some more?" Gothel's smile shifted into a smirk as she pulled her robe to the side, offering her daughter a full view of her huge tits. Rapunzel's eyes widened, slowly she inched her way closer to the edge of the bed. "Do you like looking at mommy's boobies baby?" Gothel asked, pushing them together provocatively. 

Rapunzel nodded her response. She was so adorably nervous. Gothel jiggled her breasts a few times before letting them go. She scooted over to the other side of the bed and patted the spot she was just laying. "Come her Rapunzel. Lay with mommy." Rapunzel did as her mother had told her and joined her in bed. "Give mommy a hug." Gothel said softly extending her arms out wide. Rapunzel leaned in for the hug and Gothel took the opportunity to bury her daughter's face in her cleavage, unintentionally of course. "Who's mommy's good girl huh?" Gothel chuckled.

Rapunzel's face felt like it was on fire, as did her whole body. "M-me?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's right baby. You're mommies very good girl." 

Rapunzel beamed up at her mother. "R-really?"

"Uh-huh." Gothel smiled lovingly down at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Baby?"

"Yes mommy?" 

"Are you hungry? It is almost breakfast time isn't it?" Gothel asked, she was still smiling down at Rapunzel and had slowly started stroking her hair. Rapunzel nodded. "Mmhmm!" 

"Well. Mommy's got something special for you today." 

Rapunzel's big blue eyes lit up with anticipation. "Really!? What is it!?" She asked excitedly. 

Gothel grinned widely. She softly gripped the back of Rapunzel's head and guided her forward towards her chest. Once Rapunzel's face was lined up with her nipple Gothel told her. "It's mommy's milk. Go ahead sweetie, start sucking mommy's nipple and eat up." 

Rapunzel was surprised. She hesitantly looked at the swollen nipple in front of her, was this really okay? Slowly Rapunzel latched onto her mother's breast and started sucking, and soon enough was drinking her mother's breast milk. Gothel stroked the hair that had fallen in Rapunzel's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Mmmm. Yes. That's a good girl. Do you like mommy's milk?" 

"Mmhmm!" Rapunzel mumbled loudly, she held onto her mother's left breast with both hands and started sucking harder. Gothel moaned from pleasure. "Yeah you do. If you're a good girl for mommy then every morning can be like this Rapunzel, good girls get rewarded. Remember that." 

Rapunzel stopped sucking her mothers tit to answer, there was a loud 'POP' when she did so. "Yes mommy." Rapunzel said. Gothel grinned and patted her daughter's head. Rapunzel beamed at the affection. 

"Don't forget mommy's other nipple sweetie." Gothel squeezed her breast near to the nipple causing a bit of breast milk to leak from it. Rapunzel watched it trail it's way down the underside of her mother's breast before falling. She then turned her attention exactly where her mother had wanted, to her right nipple. Rapunzel latched onto and started sucking her breast instantly, craving more of the liquid stored inside it. Gothel moaned softly, and slid right hand towards her inner thighs. Her center felt warm and tingly, Rapunzel was seriously turning her on. Gothel slowly rubbed her clit through the fabric of her panties, this coupled with her tits being almost expertly sucked by her daughter, brought Gothel to the edge all too quickly. To finish herself off Gothel slid her panties to the side and penetrated her wet and waiting pussy with her index and pointer fingers, and than began finger fucking herself as hard as he could. Rapunzel, now very aware of her mother's actions, had stopped sucking on her nipple and drinking from her. 

"Mommy?" She asked. "What're you doing?" Rapunzel stared curiously at what was happening in between her mother's legs. 

"Mommy is making herself feel good." Gothel grinned. 

"Making yourself feel good?" Rapunzel didn't understand what she meant or what was happening. 

"That's right. Doing this makes mommy feel good, like how you felt when I patted your head earlier."

"Oh! Okay. I think I kinda get it..." Rapunzel stared intently at the odd scene in front if her. She still didn't understand what exactly this was, for some reason though she really liked watching it, it made her insides feel warm and kind of fuzzy. 

"You wanna know what would make it feel better for mommy baby?" Gothel panted, she was so close, she needed something to push her over the edge. 

"What?" Rapunzel glanced up and gave her mother a confused look. 

"If you started sucking on mommy's nipples again sweetie." Gothel's voice was breathy and shaky. Please sweetie? Be a good girl for mommy?" 

Rapunzel did want to be a good girl for her mother, and she did like sucking on her nipples... Rapunzel leaned forward and took her mother's breast in her mouth again, intently sucking on and accidentally nibbling at her nipple. Gothel cried out in pleasure, just that little bit was all she'd needed to cum. "Yes! Good girl baby! Fuck!" She grinned wickedly at a very surprised Rapunzel. 

"Good job sweetie! C'mere and give mommy a kiss." 

Rapunzel was still a bit shocked from her mother's outburst but still leaned in for the kiss quickly. Rapunzel had kissed her mother before but this time was very different. Gothel was french kissing her daughter, Rapunzel of course had no idea what this kind of kissing was called, nor were there other kinds of kissing. Rapunzel had tried to pull back but her mother had held her head in place. After another moment or two her mother let go of her. Rapunzel, unsure of what had just happened, looked very confused. 

"Rapunzel what's wrong?" Gothel asked, feigning concern. 

"That kiss was...different. It was kinda weird..."

"You didn't like it? Not even a little bit?" Gothel raised an eyebrow. 

"I, well, kinda, it's just..."

A smirk spread across Gothel's face. "Just what?" 

"It's different."

"But different doesn't mean bad does it Rapunzel?"

"N-no-"

"You know, there are some people out there would say that you're different, but that doesn't mean that you're bad. You're a good little girl. You're mommy's good little girl. Right?" 

"I-Yes. I...I'm a good girl!" Gothel couldn't help but giggle, Rapunzel was so goddamn cute.

"That's right. Remember what I said earlier? About what good girls get?" Gothel asked. 

Rapunzel nodded. "Uh-Huh! You said good girls get rewarded!" 

"Yep. Would you like a reward Rapunzel? For being such a good little girl?" 

Rapunzel's head bobbed up and down. "Yes please!" 

"Okay. How about if mommy made you feel good? Like how she felt earlier? How you helped make her feel? Would you like that?" Gothel asked, she was lightly dancing a finger across Rapunzel's soft skin, trying to turn her daughter on a bit. 

"I...I don't know..."

"Don't you want to feel good? Mommy can make you feel really good. Only mommy can make you feel this good sweetie." Gothel had taken off her robe now and had pressed her daughter's face in between her big boobs. She pulled Rapunzel back and kissed her neck. "What's it gonna be baby?" 

"I...I...y- yes! M-make me feel good please..."

Gothel chuckled darkly. This was too easy, and so much fun. "Okay sweetie. As you wish." Gothel untied Rapunzel's cute little yellow and pink princess dress and slowly took it off of her. "Lay down for mommy." 

Rapunzel did what her mother had told her to and laid back. Gothel sat up on her knees and leaned over Rapunzel's small figure. She was a pretty little thing. Gothel pressed a kiss where Rapunzel's shoulder met her neck and trailed kisses down to her small but pretty titties. Gothel stopped to press a kiss on each of Rapunzel's nipples before kissing her way further down her petite body. Finally Gothel stopped just above her daughter's pussy. Gothel gathered a bit of spit in her mouth and let it drool drown onto Rapunzel's little pussy. Gothel raised her hand and sucked one of fingers briefly, looking Rapunzel in her eyes Gothel used her wet finger to slowly penetrate her. Rapunzel cried out in both pain and pleasure. "Mommy!" 

"Shh. It's okay baby, it'll stop hurting in a bit I promise." Gothel said softly. She rubbed Rapunzel's belly with her free hand in a soothing, circular motion. Gothel leaned down and kissed Rapunzel's clit causing the girl to begin moaning. Gothel grinned and started lightly flicking it with her tongue. Rapunzel started to squirm and writhe around, she didn't know what to make of or do with these new and intense feelings. "Mommy tha-that feels...AH!"

While she was talking Gothel had sucked Rapunzel's clit into her mouth. "Ahh! Mo-mommy!?" Rapunzel's cried out, her voice was high and squeaky. Gothel felt Rapunzel's already super tight little pussy suddenly get tighter, meaning she was about to have her first orgasm. "Mommy some-I feel something weird-"

"Shh. It's okay sweetie let it happen. Just let it come baby." Gothel looked deeply into her daughter's eyes as she made her cum. Rapunzel screamed and squirted cum all over her mother's fingers. "Good girl!" Gothel laughed. She crawled up beside Rapunzel's shaking body and held her. She placed several kisses all over her face. "Mommy loves you Rapunzel. You're such a good girl!" Gothel squeezed her breifly before pulling the nearby blankets over them. "You look tired sweetie, you wanna take a nap together?" 

Rapunzel nodded her head, Gothel smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Princess." 

***

Several years later. 

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called out loudly, drawing the attention of the sometimes scatter brained teen. "Coming mother!" Rapunzel called back. She quickly made her way to her mother's room. "Yes?"

"Mommy's bored." Gothel whined, frowning deeply. 

"Oh. Well...would you like me to oh I don't know...entertain you?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Gothel laughed. "Did you do all of your chores pun-pun?" Gothel asked softly. 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yes I did, and you know I hate when you call me that."

"Call you what pun-pun?" Gothel asked coyly. 

Rapunzel smiled. "That."

"That? I don't believe I've ever called you 'that' before my dear pun-pun." Gothel tried and failed to not laugh. 

"Shut up!" Rapunzel laughed along with her mother. Rapunzel sat down next to her mother in bed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Gothel kissed her head.

"You know mommy loves you right pun-pun?" 

"Of course I do mother." Rapunzel smiled and kissed her mother's cheek in return. "And I love you too." 

Gothel kissed Rapunzel again, on the mouth this time. "Why don't you show mommy how much you love her?" 

Rapunzel grinned. "As you wish." She slid down the bed and lifted her mother's beautiful red dress and placed a kiss on the equally beautiful red lace panties covering her mother's pussy. Rapunzel moved the panties to the side and kissed the already wet, definitely sensitive, exposed flesh. 

"Ah! Careful darling, mommy's still sore from the other night." 

Rapunzel didn't respond, nor did she listen before roughly shoving three of her fingers inside of her mother's cunt. Rapunzel kissed, then nibbled and sucked Gothel's clit while fingering her. Gothel groaned and grabbed Rapunzel's head, she thrusted her hips into the pleasure and soon was squirting all over her daughter's face. "Fuck! Pun-pun!" Gothel wrapped her legs around the back of Rapunzel's head and held her there as she came again and again. "Good girl!" Gothel laughed. "Fuck! Mommy hasn't came that hard in a while...good job princess."

Rapunzel beamed proudly. "Thank you mommy!" 

"Do you want mommy to make you feel good now princess?" It was a rhetorical question. She knew her daughter well. Gothel ran her fingers through Rapunzel's very long, beautiful, blonde hair. She kissed Rapunzel deeply and passionately, ever so lightly pushing her down onto her back. "Let mommy make you feel good..." Gothel kissed and bit at her daughter's neck, leaving a few hickies behind. Gothel tugged at Rapunzel's dress. "This will have to go princess." Gothel helped Rapunzel take her dress off and then tossed it aside. Gothel trailed little kisses all the way down her daughter's unbelievably pretty body. Gothel stopped kissing when she reached Rapunzel's big blonde bush. Gothel playfully tugged and pulled at Rapunzel's pubic hair. 

"My, my pun-pun, look at all this hair..." Gothel dragged her tongue flat across her bush. "Why I'd almost forgotten how much there was!" Gothel''She grinned then kissed Rapunzel's pussy. "Oooh! You're already so wet for mommy! Good girl!" Gothel licked Rapunzel's lips. "I can never get over how sweet you taste princess!" Gothel kept licking away at Rapunzel's labia and clit. 

"Ah! Ah! Mom-" Rapunzel gasped when she felt her mother's tongue penetrate her. "Oh mommy!!!" She cried out softly. Gothel grabbed a hold of Rapunzel's ass cheeks and lifted her legs up and off the bed, making it easier to tongue fuck her pussy. Rapunzel supported herself with her elbows, barely, the intense pleasure made her feel weak and shaky. Soon enough Rapunzel's elbows had given out and she fell on her back, her mother rolled with it and pushed her legs back, making them stick straight up and kept eating her pussy. 

Rapunzel came again right in her mother's mouth. Gothel gleefully drank her daughters sweet and sour juices. Gothel ungracefully dropped Rapunzel down onto the bed. "Mommy's turn." Gothel lifted her dress, revealing no panties underneath, and sat on Rapunzel's young and beautiful face. Gothel loved riding her daughter's face, it was probably her favorite thing to do. Whenever she felt bored (which was often) she'd make Rapunzel eat her out just like this. Gothel ground herself heavily into Rapunzel. The younger woman was well accustomed to this by now, and even enjoyed it. She was here to make her mother happy. To be her good little girl. 

Gothel came quickly, a bit too quickly but she hadn't gotten off all day. Gothel decided she wasn't done enjoying herself yet and continued riding Rapunzel's face, grinding away happily until she would be able to cum again. Rapunzel prided herself on her ability to please her mother, she knew her likes and dislikes very well, so this next face-ride didn't take too long either. Rapunzel was very proud (and surprised) that she'd made her mother cum twice this quickly. Gothel however while happy to have cum, wasn't too happy with how quickly she'd done so. Gothel got off of her daughters face. Rapunzel laughed a little. "Wow. That was quick...maybe I'm getting to better than you at-" 

"Hush!" Gothel snapped. Rapunzel shut her mouth instantly and swallowed heavily; she knew she was about to get in trouble... "How dare you! Better than me? You're not better than me at anything darling. Be assured of that." 

"Mother I didn't mean any dis-" 

"Be quiet! I am the one talking." Gothel's eyes lit up with anger. Rapunzel whimpered and backed away. Get back here. You know I'm going to have punish you." 

Rapunzel quickly came forward. "Yes mother. I'm sorry mother." Rapunzel bowed her head. Gothel grinned. "Good girl." She said. "Wait here. I'll be back with your punishment." Gothel walked away slowly. 

"Yes...I do think it's about time..." Gothel said to herself. 

***

Gothel returned shortly to find her daughter dutifully and patiently waiting for her. "Rapunzel dear, lose the clothes." Rapunzel removed her clothing as instructed. "Good. Now..." Gothel sat down on the edge of the bed next to Rapunzel. "Lay across my lap. I'm going to spank you as part of your punishment." 

Rapunzel did as she told. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out (in both pain and pleasure) from her mother's spanking. Gothel's hand struck Rapunzel's bare ass countless times, eventually leaving it sore and red. Rapunzel was crying now, from pain. Most of the pleasure had stopped a while ago. Evenually felt satisfied, she felt something else too, something finally growing. Rapunzel could also feel it start to poke into her chest. "W-what's that..?" She asked surprised. Gothel sighed and smacked her ass again. "No talking." Gothel moved Rapunzel off of her lap and stood up. "And now for the rest of your punishment." Gothel smirked as she pulled up her lengthy red dress to reveal a long, dangling, cock. 

Rapunzel gasped and started wildly at the hardening thing between her mother's legs. "M-mother what is tha-" 

"It's a cock sweetie. It's mommy's cock. And pretty soon it'll be going in you." Gothel said softly. 

Rapunzel stared nervously at the now fully erect member. "Tha-that thing is going in me? W-where?" 

"You know where sweetie. Mommy's going to make you a mommy too tonight. Gothel slowly and softly rubbed Rapunzel's legs. "Mommy's going to pump your little pussy full of her cum until you're pregnant. Whether you like it or not." With those words Gothel reached under the bed and pulled out a length of rope and tied each of Rapunzel's arms to the bedposts. "Ah. Good and secure. Ready sweetheart? Ready to be a mommy?" 

Rapunzel chewed her lower lip, she was unsure. She shook her head softly. "I-I don't know mommy I-" Gothel quieted her down by rubbing the tip of her hard, throbbing cock against Rapunzel's tight little entrance. Rapunzel started to sweat a little. "Mommy I don't know about thi-" 

"Quiet. Mommy's trying to enjoy herself sweetie. Relax and let it happen. Mommy would never hurt you. Don't you trust me?" 

"Y-yes mommy..." Rapunzel screamed as her mother's huge dick penetrated her little pussy. "Mommy!!! I-it hurts-" 

"It'll feel better soon. Mommy promises. Trust me sweetie." 

"Oh-oh- kay..." Rapunzel stammered out between thrusts. Gothel knew she was going a bit too fast but this was meant to be punishment after all. Rapunzel's virgin pussy felt incredibly snug and warm, Gothel loved the way it perfectly wrapped around her cock. "Fuuuck yesss..." Gothel let out a guttural moan as she came. She poured her seed inside her daughter's womb. There was little doubt she'd fall pregnant but Gothel wasn't taken any chances. She looked down at the mix of blood and cum dripping from her daughter's pussy and smiled. Rapunzel was her's, nobody else's. All her's. Gothel started thrusting again intent on giving her daughter's womb the cum bath it so desperately needed. She was keep filling her daughter to the brim like this every day until she was sure. She'd do this every day until Rapunzel's belly started to swell with their child. Every day until Rapunzel was undoubtedly her's. 

Gothel smiled sweetly at her young daughter. "Who's mommy's good girl?" She asked. 

Rapunzel managed a smile of her own. "M-me!" 

"That's right." Gothel said, and without any further pause started fucking her again. And again, and again and again. Every day just like she said she would.

***

Eventually Rapunzel started to like it. To like being used as her mother's personal cum dump. To like being treated like a toy. To like the way it felt when her mother filled her up again and again. Gothel wasn't satisfied until Rapuznel started clearly showing. Until her belly had gotten bigger just like she had wanted. 

Gothel was softly rubbing Rapuznel's stomach and planting kisses all over it. "My dear pun-pun... *mwah* you know mommy loves you right?" 

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "I love you too mommy!" She said.

Gothel giggled, she kissed Rapunzel's belly again. "And I love her too." 

Rapunzel rested a hand over her stomach. "Me too." She smiled oh so lovingly at her mother. Gothel actually felt a little bad... Oh well. What's done is done. Rapunzel was her's now and nobody elses. In the end that's all that mattered. 

"What are we gonna call her?" Rapunzel asked. 

"Hmmm...how about pun-pun?" Gothel laughed. Rapunzel joined her. "We're not naming her pun-pun!" 

"Oh fine." Gothel smiled brightly and genuinely. She sat up and planted a big kiss on Rapunzel's incredibly soft and supple lips. "I love you Rapunzel." For once Gothel truly meant it. It was weird. She'd kidnapped her from her crib ages ago and only ever used her as a toy and a source for youth (but mostly as a toy) and yet it was through using her like this all these years Gothel came to love her. To truly love her. 

"I love you too mother." 

Maybe that's what mattered. Maybe in the end she was Rapunzel's too. Gothel reflected on this while her and Rapunzel cuddled together. Gothel looked up and seen her daughter's kind eyes looking back at her full of love. It was definitely better this way Gothel decided. Rapunzel was her's and she was Rapunzel's. In this twisted and tangled world they had each other (and soon their daughter) and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it got a little fluffy/sappy at the end, just sorta happened. I like happy endings. :p 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
